lorestromefandomcom-20200213-history
Guild dungeons 2
Guild dungeons 2 is a game made by lorestrome: * https://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/615845 * https://www.kongregate.com/games/Hyptosis/guild-dungeons-2 Resource Bar Population Population cap extended with hovels by 4, a max of 100 hovels means you can gain a population of over 400 through hovels. Gained at a higher rate when the tax rate is at the lowest. A higher population will produce more silver and gold. Gold Ore 'Main' Currency Higher tax rate means more gold Gems Used in various purchases Silver Ore 'Secondary' Currency Most used in purchases City Map Mainly a visual representation of your construction progress. Build Structures Where you buy the buildings to progress in the game Trade Goods Ratio to sell * 'Gold:Silver - '''1:10 * '''Silver:Gold - '''10:1 * '''Copper:Silver - ' 10:1 * '''Gems:Gold - '''1:5 * '''Iron:Silver - '''20:1 * '''Tin:Silver - '''25:1 * '''Bronze:Silver - '''18:1 * '''Stone:Silver - '''30:1 * '''Wood:Silver - '''40:1 * '''Wheat:Silver - '''40:1 * '''Bread:Silver - '''35:1 * '''Meat:Silver - '''32:1 * '''Fruit:Silver - '''35:1 * '''Cheese:Silver - '''31:1 * '''Moss:Silver - '''4:1 * '''Ale:Silver - '''22:1 Train Troops Click here to open the troop managment pane where you can train new troops. #Henchmen #Conscripts #BogginRogues #Warriors #Thieves #BattleMasters #Gladiators #Cultists #Thumpers #Maulers #Destroyers #Agents #Hedgemages #SunClerics #Knights #Healers #Guardians #Sackmen #Brutes #TwistedOnes #Braves #FrostElves #Brigands #Greenslimes #Ennos #Sneakthieves #Shamans #Scrappers #Hunters #Fithlings #ShardKnights #Wardens #FireSpirits #Battlemages #Blackwolves #Miners #Berserkers #Minotaurs #Archers #Monks #Succubi Leaders Click here to see your heroes. Heroes lead your adventuring parties and are vital for success. #Cinnacat #Ivy #Rundle #Ern #Thorn #Rothus #Lanneth #Larz #Mina #Asher #Bor Relic Vault Click here to view ancient relics discovered by your heroes. Smithing * Black Staff: Onyx x5 * Serpent Spear: Wood x4 Onyx x1 * Morning Star: Wood x3 Onyx x2 * Holders Band: Onyx x1 Flame x1 Wood x1 Leaf x1 Pearl x1 * Redwood Bow: Wood x4 Mycelium x1 * The Redshield: Scale x4 Flame x1 * Pain Choker: Tear Tooth Tear Tooth Tear * Ancient Bracer: Tooth x1 Mycelium x1 Feather x1 Coral x1 Fossil x1 * Rookery Clasp: Feather x5 * Butterfly Pendant: Coral x2 Meteor x1 Antler x1 Pearl x1 * Ogre Charm: Coral x1 Scale x3 Flame x1 * Runetooth: Tooth x3 Onyx x1 Fossil x1 * Towerblade: Wood x1 Onyx x1 Meteor x1 Onyx x2 * Blood Sword: Coral x1 Tear x4 Drainstone The Drainstone menu become acessible after build the following buildings: * Chapel * Church * Library * Alchemist * Witch hut * Jeweler * Candlemaker * Shrine * Cleric hall * Bazaar Rank-1 Spells Stone Golem *Element: Earth *Gem: Ruby *This spell creates a ,ama powered stone golem to travel with your troop. It will help them carry additional resources back, but it does not fight with them. *The golem is very strong, but slow and only good for moving heavy resources. Black Bone Swords *Element: Death *Gem: Citrine *This spell enchants all melee soldiers in your troops with black magic, causing them to do 5% more damage. *This spell requires melee troops to be in the war party. Enchanted Swords *Element: Force *Gem: Citrine *All melee troops will do an additional 3% damage. Lightning Bolts *Element: Thunder *Gem: Garnet *Each of your casters will be able to fire a single bolt of white lightnng at the start of combat calculations. This bolt does tremendous damage, but only one time. The more casters, the more damage. *Requires casters to be in the troop. Rank-2 Spells Fire Bolts *Elements: Fire + Force *Gem: Ruby *This spell will allow all of your magic caster to fire bolts of fire, dealing fire damage. Use this when your enemies are weak to flame. *This spell requires there be magic casters in the party. Ice Bolts *Elements: Ice + Force *Gem: Aquamarine *This spell allows all spell casters in your troops to fire bolts of freezing ice. This is excellent against fire-based foes or anyone weak to the cold. *You must have spell casters in the party or this pell will not work. Blood Boil *Elements: Air + Death *Gem: Garnet *This spell adds an aura of damage to all spell casters in the troop. They will deal 5% damage to the health of ALL enemies encountered before combat even begins. *Requires spell casters in the war party. Healing Aura *Elements: Air + Nature *Gem: Amethyst *This spell enchants all of your healers so that justbeing near them causes a troop to heal. This increases the healingpower of all healing classes by 10%. *Requires healers to be in the party or it has no effect. Enriched Soil *Elements: Earth + Nature *Gem: Garnet *This spell, while active, increases the income of crops such as wheat and fruit! You must have production buildings for them through. Rank-3 Spells Boulder Smash *Elements: Fire + Earth + Force *Gem: Citrine *This spell allows casters in the party to summon rolling boulders. These do crush damage and can sometimes be used to knock down doors or walls. *This spell requires magical spell casters to be in the party or it will not work. Racoon Companions *Elements: Earth + Force + Nature *Gem: Ruby *You conjure several magical racoons to travel with your troops. They will offer a 20% chance to unlock doors by acessing them from the other side. Health Boost *Elements: Earth + Death + Nature *Gem: Garnet *This global spell increases the health of all adventuring troops by 10%. Rank-4 Spells Revive *Elements: Fire + Air + Thunder + Nature *Gem: Amethyst *This gives all healers a chance to bring the wouded back from death's door. Even if they dn't have a similar skill already. *Requires healers to be in the party. Night Vision *Elements: Air + Earth + Force + Nature *Gem: Sapphire *This powerful spell allows all members of your war party to see in total darkness, no need for a light source at all. Rank-5 Spells Magical Bolts *Elements: Fire + Air + Earth + Thunder + Force *Gem: Aquamarine *This is a special magical skill that both magic caster, AND healers can use. This will increase the damage of any caster or healer by 5%. *This spell requires either casters or healers to be in the troop. Research Research gear for your troops to use in the field. The Research menu become acessible after build the following buildings: * Library * Inventor's hut * Armourer * Foundry * Tailor * Weaver * Carpenter * Tanner * Blacksmith * Poleturner Play Slots To play the Cash Cow slots in Guild dungeons 2 click on the lever with enough gold for the bet. It's possible to change the bet by clicking on any of the "how much gold you wanna bet?" buttons: 1, 5, 20 or 100. The default bet is 1 gold. The Play Slots menu become acessible after build a Casino. Quests Click here to send your troops on a quest. Category:Guildungeons2 Category:Game